The present invention relates to apparatus for processing webs or sheets of photographic material, and more particularly to improvements in apparatus of the type disclosed in the copending application Ser. No. 433,444 of Pfeifer et al. The application of Pfeifer et al. discloses an apparatus for simultaneous treatment of two series of successive webs of photographic material wherein a frame supports two rows of developing, fixing and rinsing chambers and a dryer behind each rinsing chamber. The two rows of chambers are disposed at different levels, one above the other, and the apparatus further comprises discrete pumps for circulating liquids through pairs of developing, fixing and rinsing chambers. A tank is disposed below each and every chamber, and the liquid which overflows from an upper tank enters the respective lower tank which latter has an outlet connected with the inlet of the corresponding pump. The provision of a discrete tank for each chamber and of means for directing overflowing liquid from an upper tank into the corresponding lower tank reduces the likelihood of splashing of liquid which is being returned from the upper tank to the inlet of the associated pump. This is of particular importance in connection with the circulation of developing liquid which should be prevented from coming into contact with surrounding air. However, the numerous tanks contribute to bulk (especially height) and cost of the apparatus.